scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
George Avocados
: | actor= James Arnold Taylor }} George Avocados was a candidate for Mayor of Crystal Cove during re-election, running against incumbent Fred Jones, Sr. Physical appearance George has black hair with three grey stripes. He also has a small black mustache. He also has a small, cleft chin. He wears a green suit. Personality As a member of high social and wealthy class, he is very arrogant and vain. He is also somewhat vindictive and petty, holding a grudge against the young Mystery Inc. for exposing his father's criminality and (accidentally) destroying his crops; the latter to the point where he expressed delight in a chance to watch them humilate themselves to put on a play. Avocados also seems to have no qualms about disrespecting the deceased, as he hid the mummy of Friar Serra in a closet just so he could impersonate him. He is also quite greedy due to losing his wealth, going to great lengths to retrieve the diamond that his father had hid long ago. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one For a time he was suspected of driving the Ghost Truck to make the mayor look bad, but he was discovered to be innocent. However, the investigation also proved his father, Theodore Avocados, was a diamond thief, ruining his election chances. Season two He fainted after being attacked and robbed of his "man broach" by the Hodag during Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves "welcome back" party at the Blake Mansion. He was suspected of being the Scarebear because Destroido was ruining his avacado farm, but he was innocent again. However, Fred accidently flung a bomb that was set by the factory onto his farm, blowing up his crops. He took a job as a janitor and dressed as the Mummy of Friar Serra to find the missing diamond stolen by his father after discovering it was disguised as a doorknob in the Burlington Library. Post-Nibiru When the Evil Entity was destroyed, it altered all of reality for Crystal Cove; meaning the Mummy of Friar Serra wasn't a disguise in the past. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 103. The Secret of the Ghost Rig ** 205. The Hodag of Horror ** 212. Scarebear ** 215. Theater of Doom ** 226. Come Undone (flashback, no lines) Quotes Notes/trivia * A running gag throughout the show was that all those who encountered him would mispronounce his name, which would always lead to him correcting them by saying that it is pronounced as "Uh-vock-ka-dose". * Avocados was a suspect in multiple episodes, but was the villain in only one. The closest to this was Gibby Norton who was both a suspect and villain in every episode he appeared in. Of special note, it was the actions of Mystery Inc. in the previous cases that caused his reason to commit his crime. In other languages References Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Culprits Category:Farmers Category:Janitors Category:Politicians Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains Category:Suspects